A Night to Remember
by SaphiraCora
Summary: Gon and Killua decided to eat dinner together after a hectic night of dealing with Palm. Along with their usual conversation, an unforgettable thought appears in Killua's mind and forever changes the history of HunterxHunter...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

A Night to Remember

It was a calm, clear night in the town where Gon and Killua were temporarily residing. They sat together at a table in a nearby restaurant after a night of action-packed events. A lot had happened in the past week or so, after all. They had both spent time training to try and defeat Knuckle and Shoot in order to get into NGL to get Kite back and defeat the Chimera Ants. Although they had lost, they both learned a lot from their training experiences.

Gon looked over at his training partner and best friend as he leaned forward in his chair with his hand cupping his face.

"… and then I pulled the needle right out of my head." Killua finished satisfactorily. He smiled and his fingers subconsciously touched the area where he had taken the needle out.

Gon smiled and leaned back in his chair again. "Wow, Killua. I can't believe you've been held back by your brother this whole time!" He took a large gulp of his orange drink and waited for Killua to continue his story.

Killua gave him a small smile. _Of course he wouldn't see all the implications of this_, he thought to himself while continuing his story about the fight. _I don't know how Aniki could have gotten that inside my head without my noticing. That needle has put Gon's life on the line many times, and I can't allow that to happen ever again._

"I'm glad you were able to take him down." Gon said with his innocent tone. "I had an exciting night too!"

Killua nearly choked on his food as Gon said this. _Whaaaaat!? What did Gon and Palm do together that could be 'exciting'? There's no way… he's too innocent. Then again, he can be a grown up when it comes to women_. The thoughts raced through Killua's mind faster than one of Illumi's needles.

Not noticing his friend's reaction, Gon continued with his side of the story, "We sat down near this huge tree in the forest for hours until I was able to give her my 'special present'. Wanna guess what it was, Killua?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

If Killua was done choking on his food from the first time, he would have choked again. _Special present? What did he get himself into?_

Taking the shocked expression as positively as possible, Gon exclaimed, "I gave her a small branch that would attract the fireflies. She really loved it!" Killua heaved a sigh of relief as his food continued its way safely down his esophagus.

"I can't believe such a crazy woman could turn herself around and look like an actual girl." Killua said, stating his thoughts aloud.

"Yeah," Gon agreed, "She really did look nice though. Too bad she ended up chasing you with a necklace of knives through the streets." He added, as if that was the only minor setback of dating Palm.

Killua looked up at the lighting figure thoughtfully as his mind wandered. Gon continued to eat his food and the waiter came to offer a refill on their drinks. _So much has happened,_ Killua thought as he toyed with his straw. Suddenly, a new thought made its way to the front of his head, a thought so vile and evil… and perfect.

Gon looked at Killua's face as it scrunched up in disgust. "Ne, Killua, what's wrong?" He asked inquisitively. His best friend honestly looked as though he were about to throw up. Killua met Gon's eyes briefly before looking away, unsure of whether or not he should state such a thing aloud, especially in a public place.

Seeing the hesitance, Gon's eyes lit up immediately. He _definitely_ needed to know what his friend was thinking this instant. He looked at his friend with his large, light brown eyes. They were so full of innocence and curiosity. Killua returned his gaze. Could he really destroy their tranquility and scar his mind forever?

Killua bit his bottom lip slightly before making his final decision. "Well, I was thinking…" he trailed off nervously. Gon leaned forward in his seat so that his face was mere inches away from his best friend's. Killua could tell that he could hardly contain his excitement. He knew that if he did not wish for Gon to explode and pain the restaurant with his innards (which were probably shining rainbows), he should tell him now.

"Well," he began slowly so he could gauge the spiky haired boy's reaction, "I just had a thought. Palm is a psycho. And so is my brother." The reaction was not as he had expected. At all. Instead of sudden understanding, Gon looked back at the white haired boy with confusion. Clearly, he did not understand fully what he was trying to say.

"They're both so crazy that nobody else could possibly like them," he continued, "so what if they found each other and-" but Killua stopped short upon hearing Gon's laugh pierce the air.

The island boy was laughing face down into the table and drew some stares from the people sitting nearby. His fists pounded the table as he continued. Seeing his friend's reaction, a smile similar to Gon's broke out on his own face.

After minutes of laughing, Gon was finally able to sit up straight in his seat. "That's so perfect Killua!" He exclaimed to his pale friend. "They would make the perfect couple!"

Despite the fact that Killua was 99.99% sure that Illumi would never have a romantic relationship of any kind besides the one he clearly had with his hair, the thought of Illumi and Palm together was just too perfect.

* * *

In a faraway place in Killua's mind…

The restaurant was high class, and on this night a certain Illumi Zoldyck had a date. No, he wasn't there by choice, but nevertheless it was a date. The two dark voids of despair (otherwise known as his eyes) scanned the room until he found his "date." The slim figure made its way over to the table and he sat across from none other than a certain Palm Siberia.

She was a pretty young woman, with brown hair and a twinkling laugh. Of course, Illumi wasn't there to enjoy her laugh or her smooth voice. He was on a mission. A mission to kill Palm.

Illumi was a talented enough assassin to kill her whenever he pleased, however he decided to mix things up a bit. Maybe he should listen to his little brother more and be less boring… (Killua's thoughts strayed, but quickly got back on topic)

He looked over at her and gave a small smile. He was a master manipulator, and that aspect wasn't limited to just nen. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently in greeting. The charm of it all swept her off her feet as she practically swooned over him. (Killua gagged at his own mind's creation)

The conversation over dinner was polite and light. Nothing was too heavy, but already she had clearly fallen in love with him. Illumi knew that she was under his control, and that was one of the best feelings in the world for him.

_This mission will be over in no time;_ Illumi thought to himself while gently playing with her fingers in his hand, _this mission won't even be much of a challenge._

After the meal, he reached for the check and paid the bill. Now was the time for the final move. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed up her arm gently. Palm looked over at the charming young man as smiled.

"How about," Illumi began, "we go somewhere more private now."

Palm looked at him with a slight amount of shock on her face. Her eyes had widened and she was temporarily lacking the ability to speak comprehensively. Now she was a bit nervous. "W-well…" she stuttered, reddening significantly, "my place is open."

Through the slight shock at her assumptions and actions, Illumi kept his usual straight face on. If there was anyone else out there who knew how to keep their thoughts inside better than Illumi could, they were probably a rock.

The check was paid and the pair stood up and exited the restaurant. In Palm's mind, there were a million thoughts racing to be the most important in her mind. She did not know where this would all end up tonight, but she was sure she would be ready for whatever this gorgeous man (Killua choked on his saliva) had in store for her.

Illumi's mind was quite the opposite. His plan was decisive, and there was little, if anything, that could distract him from it. He had already gotten her to fall in love with him, which was clear. All he needed to do was finish her off.

The walk from the restaurant was quite short, and the scenery of the open city was pleasing. They passed by various fountains and trees and admired them in passing. Palm's shaky hands reached into her purse as the two drew nearer to her residence. The keys jingled in her hand as she reached to put them in the lock and her heart pounded in her chest; she was ready. Illumi laid a hand on her waist (Killua was not sure Illumi actually had the ability to touch a female in that way) as she began to open the door.

The door creaked open and before them was a dark room. They stepped inside and as Palm shut the door behind her, Illumi pulled her in close.

He leaned into her and whispered in her hear, "We probably won't need the lights on for what we're going to be doing."

Trancelike, Palm whispered back, "I'm glad you think so, too. It's much more fun this way."

Illumi smiled to himself. This would be over before he knew it. Suddenly, Palm broke his hold on her and walked over to the corner of the room. Before the eldest Zoldyck spawn could question her motives, she came back wearing a necklace of knives that shone in the moonlight.

"I love practicing my throwing in the dark," she whispered to him, handing him a necklace, "I'm glad you enjoy it as well."

…

Illumi was beyond words. It was as if his brain had stopped functioning and shut down completely. He looked down at her with his usual blank expression, somehow able to hide his shock. He took the necklace with one hand and laid it on the ground.

With a dull thud, a knife landed near the center of a stuffed doll of a person on the wall. "Your turn!" Palm exclaimed excitedly.

He turned to look at her with his dull eyes. Before another word could be said, a pin was sent flying through the air and hit the heart of the doll. Palm smiled at him happily.

"If I'm going to be honest with you, I have to show you something." She said suddenly, and exited the room, leaving Illumi to his thoughts. _Why didn't I kill her?_

The confused Zoldyck sat down on a couch and lifted a hand to his forehead. _What was I thinking?_ He scanned the dark room and observed a small statue near one of the walls. The place was littered with stuffed dolls with various rips and there was a colorful carpet in the center. The carpet suddenly seemed very interesting to the Zoldyck. He walked over to it and pushed away the dolls. They didn't have many single carpets in his house.

The feel of Palm entering the room caught Illumi's attention as he looked up at her, not expecting the sight before him. Palm had changed out of her nice clothes and into her worn, pink dress. However, that wasn't the change that caught his attention. She looked…

_Beautiful._

The thought had come without warning and that was when everything took a turn. Whether it was for the better or for the worse, well that is simply a matter of opinion.

Palm wore her hair down in its original black tangles and curls. Her deathly pale skin illuminated the room and her dark aura crept out in tendrils around her. She stepped forward shyly, with her hand behind her back.

Without warning, Illumi stepped forward, an expression of awe clearly written on his normally blank face. He reached out with one hand towards her face. When she did not show any signs of backing down, he gently touched her smooth face with the back of his knuckles.

"I said I would be truthful with you." She said softly, looking into the void of his eyes. "I don't know why such a man (Killua shivered) would want a girl like me. My hair is long and messy, it's nothing like yours. I'm obsessive. I like hurling projectiles at dolls of people I hate, and by nose is weird."

Despite her confession, there was no way Illumi could see these as flaws. He drew her in closer, and her eyes widened with shock.

"You and me alike" he said. There was no way to show his affection for her in any way greater than what he was about to do.

Illumi lead her over to the couch and motioned for her to sit on a small stool in front of it. As she did so, he took his place on the couch and leaned in behind her. He pulled his most prized object out. He had never done this with anyone before.

He gently took her hair in his hand and felt its thickness and soft texture. Using his most beloved hairbrush, he began to brush her hair with passion.

* * *

Gon looked up at Killua, who had decided at that moment to collapse to the ground in laughter, with tears coming out of his eyes. He smiled and laughed along. Whatever had just gone through his head was a mystery, but it must have brought his best friend a great amount of happiness. And if that made Killua happy, so was he.

* * *

A/N: No offense at all to Illumi or Palm. I'll have you all know that I love them both dearly (especially Illumi). Reviews are welcome. If you'd like to see more Palm/Illumi fluff go up please let me know, otherwise the chance of any more being written is extremely low unless I am attacked by inspiration.


End file.
